1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece or clock with a digital display, and with an arrangement for the setting or adjustment of the minutes and/or hour display through either a short or lengthier depression of a timing push button.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electronic timepieces or clocks of the above-mentioned described type are already known, for example, from the disclosure of German Pat. No. 31 05 067. In that instance, through a short depression of a push button, there the minutes of the digital display are adjusted. At a lengthier depression of this push button, there are adjusted the hours, whereby at the exertion of a continuous pressure against the push button, the setting or adjustment of the display for the hours becomes automatically more rapid.
The disadvantage of an arrangement of that type resides in that the digital display can be adjusted or set in only one direction; namely, forwardly. During the setting of the display, when one overtravels the desired display setting or value, the display must be further forwardly adjusted by almost 24 hours until it is possible to undertake a renewed setting procedure for the display.
For example, from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 25 52 366, it is also known that, through the depression of a push button, at a short actuation it is possible to set the minutes slowly, while for a lengthier pressure on the push button the minutes display can be set rapidly. This arrangement is also subject to the disadvantage that a setting can be carried out with only one push button in a single direction.
Furthermore, from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 28 34 304 it is also known that through the depressing of a first push button there can be undertaken a slow setting of the display, and at an additional depressing of a second push button, the setting can be carried out rapidly. The display is hereby adjusted or set in a forward direction. When, in contrast therewith, the sequence of the actuation of the push buttons is selected in a reverse manner, then a backwards setting of the display can possibly be carried out either slowly or rapidly. This known arrangement affords the advantage of effecting the setting of the digital display in both directions; however, there is encountered the disadvantage that, for this purpose, two push buttons are depressed in a different actuating sequence.